castlecrashersfandomcom-20200222-history
Character Tiers
Overview Not all characters are programmed equally. The characters' differences are so significant it can make the difference between destroying boss' health on insane mode in seconds with S rank characters, or getting stuck on the last few bosses on normal mode with E rank characters. If you notice, all the characters with the best magic end up on top. That's because they only differ by magic, and nothing else (with the exceptions of Green Knight and Ninja.) Notice that the top-tier characters are mostly boss slayers and/or have good crowd control, or have unique and special magic movesets that enable them to do stuff other characters can't (Take saracen and bear's tornado juggle for example.) The E and some of the D rank characters's magic is rather poor, which means that if you want to use them effectively then you'll be stuck with juggling and arrow spamming, which is just stuff all the other characters can do, and it's no fun if your character isn't even unique. S RANK 1) Fencer - S++ Advantages: Best splash magic in the game, #1 most rapidly damaging splash magic in the game, splash magic has 4x more hits than normal (28 hits, normal is 7), X X X Y combo does 2x normal damage, Best farming magic in the game, Splash magic remains active three times longer than normal allowing for strategic use, Splash magic provides cover while reviving fallen team mates, Splash magic hits heavyweight enemies twice, Splash magic hits heavywieght beefy enemies eight times, Splash magic ignores terrain and map boundaries, Splash magic always has full range even from level 1, splash magic spawns slightly behind the player providing protection from behind while spamming on bosses, less expensive magic than Industrialist Disadvantages: None 1.5) Industrialist - S+ Advantages: Best splash magic in the game, #1 most rapidly damaging splash magic in the game, splash magic has 4x more hits than normal (28 hits, normal is 7), X X X Y combo does 2x normal damage, Best farming magic in the game, Splash magic remains active three times longer than normal allowing for strategic use, Splash magic provides cover while reviving fallen team mates, Splash magic hits heavyweight enemies twice, Splash magic hits heavywieght beefy enemies eight times, Splash magic ignores terrain and map boundaries, Splash magic always has full range even from level 1, splash magic spawns slightly behind the player providing protection from behind while spamming on bosses Disadvantages: Slightly higher mana cost than Fencer 2) Ninja - S+ Advantages: Magic splash is an exellent boss killer, Magic projectile is faster than normal, X X X Y does 2x normal damage, all melee attacks are accelerated faster than normal, Disadvantages: None 3) Fire Demon - S Advantages: All magic has fire damage over time, splash magic and magic jump have great knockback crowd control, tied with Brute/Snakey for second most rapidly damaging splash magic in the game, many enemies are weak to fire, few enemies are strong to fire, X X X Y combo is very damaging, outclasses Brute/Snakey Disadvantages: None 4) Icekimo - S Advantages: Most balanced character in the game, second best crowd control in the game, tied with Blue Knight for best X X X Y combo in the game, splash magic and X X X Y combo can freeze, magic projectile moves faster than normal, magic jump and projectile are non elemental, A + RT + y combo can be mixed into a juggle, A + RT + Y costs 4x less than Blue Knight's Disadvantages: Splash magic is 4x more expensive, outclassed by Blue Knight in crowd control A RANK 5) Blue Knight - A++ Advantages: Best crowd control in the game, tied with Icekimo for best X X X Y combo in the game*, all magic freezes, disadvantages are no big deal, outclasses Icekimo in crowd control Disadvantages: Splash magic and A + RT +Y combo are 4x more expensive than normal, A + RT + Y combo can't be mixed into a juggle 6) Orange Knight - A+ Advantages: Tied with Pink Knight the longest range of all splash spells in the game, X X X Y is very damaging, Magic has DoT, Lots of enemies have fire weakness, Outclasses Fire Demon in Range, All magic has fire damage over time Disadvantages: Outclassed by Fire Demon in boss slaying 7) Brute/Snakey - A Brute and Snakey are essentially just Fencer and Industrialist with vine magic. I could've just copy and pasted Fencer and Indsutrialist's description here and replaced, Sawblades, Fencer, and Indstrialist, with Vines, Brute, and Snakey, but that's not good writing. Advantages: Second strongest splash magic in the game, tied with Fire Demon for second most rapidly damaging splash magic in the game, X X X Y combo does 2x normal damage Disadvantages: Outclassed by Fire Demon 8) King - A Advantages: Heaing magic heals all players in a team in multiplayer, Only character with healing magic, Most helpfful character in multiplayer, X X X Y does 2x normal damage Disadvantages: Has weak crowd control 9) Saracen - A- Advantages: Tornado is exellent for juggling purposes, Projectile Launches enemies in the air for juggling, X X X Y does 2x normal damage, Splash magic can critical hit Disadvantages: Tornado can be blocked and broken B RANK 10) Pink Knight - B+ Advantages: Magic Projectile is similar to a bomb, Magic Splash can rapidly damage enemies, Magic Splash can stun you for 1-2 seconds, and Magic Splash has amazing range, X X X Y does 2x normal damage, Magic Projectile can critical hit Disadvantages: Magic splash is expensive. 11) Bear - B Advantages: Tornado is exellent for juggling purposes, X X X Y does 2x normal damage, Splash magic can critical hit Disadvantages: Tornado can be blocked and broken 12) Alien - B Advantages: Magic is inexpensive, Magic Splash is good for breaking up crowds and can be casted 3x normal speed, Magic splash is the highest damaging splash in the game X X X Y is very damaging Disadvantages: Unable to pick up any weapon besides the laser gun, Downward Air Magic Projectile difficult to mix into juggle. 13) Green Knight - B- Advantage: Magic Splash is rapidly damagin to beefy enemies, Magic does 3x normal damage over time, X X X Y is very damaging, All magic has acid damage over time Disadvantage: Melee attacks are gimped, many enemies are strong to acid C RANK 14) Royal Guard/Conehead C+ Advantages: Best Magic projectile in the game, Magic projectile can hit multiple enemies, Magic porjectile has fire damage over time, X X X Y does 2x normal damage, Magic projectile explodes on impact, Magic projectile has extreme knockback capabilities when used right, outclasses Necromancer Disadvantages: Magic Splash's style 15) Red Knight - C+ Red Knight: Advantages - Splash magic is radily damaging to bosses, splash magic stunlocks regular and beefy enemies, splash magic is sustained to deal lots of damage over an extended period of time Disadvantages - Unable to move while casting splash magic, tied with Gray Knight for the worst X X X Y combo in the game, the first few frames of the splash magic don't stun lock the enemies allowing for easy escape by attacking the player before being caught, splash magic doesn't yield XP from bosses, low splash magic damage 16) Skeleton/Cultist - C Advantages: Magic splash/Jump/Projectile do powerful elemental magic damage, X X X Y does 2x normal damage Disadvantages: Splash magic is slow for forward pillar-style magic 17) Barbarian - C Advantage: Splash magic is Slightly faster than arrow rain and is not a reskin contrary to popular belief, X X X Y does 2x normal damage Disadvantage: Magic Splash's style D RANK 18) Gray Knight - D+ Advantage: Best Magic Projectile in the game, Magic projectile has extreme knockback capabilities, Magic projectile can hit multiple enemies, Magic projectile has fire damage over time Disadvantage: Magic Splash's Style, Tied with Red Knight for the worst XXXY combo 19) Killer Beekeeper - D Advantage: Magic Splash is rapidly damaging to heavy enemies, X X X Y does 2x normal damage Disadvantage: Magic Splash's Style, Splash magic can be blocked 20) Blacksmith - D Advantages: Magic Splash has very good range, has a small amount of good crowd control, magic Projectile gives Magic Damage Over Time, X X X Y does 2x normal damage, splash attack ignores terrain and map boundaries Disadvantages: splash attack gets less hits than normal E RANK 21) Hatty Hattington - E+ Advantage: Magic Splash is rapidly damaging to heavy enemies, X X X Y does 2x normal damage Disadvantage: #1 most gimped splash attack in the game, outclassed by Gray Knight, outclassed by Royal Guard/Conehead, outclassed by Pink Knight 22) Necromancer - E Advantages: Projectile is faster than normal, X X X Y does 2x normal damage Disadvantages: Magic splash is weak, Magic splash is slow, Magic splash has a gitchy hitbox that sometimes allows enemies to escape damage, Outclassed by Gray Knight Outclassed by Royal Guard/Conehead, Outclassed by Hatty Hattington, Outclassed by Pink Knight 23) Stoveface/Thief/Peasant/Civilian/Open-Faced Gray Knight - E- Advantages: X X X Y does 2x normal damage Disadvantages: Worst magic moveset in the game